1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology, more particularly, to an electro-phoretic display and display method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the continuous development of display technologies, the demand for performance of various display apparatus is more and more.
Take the electro-phoretic display as an example. Please refer to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of a conventional color electro-phoretic display.
The color electro-phoretic display comprises a color substrate 11 and a switch array substrate 12 along a direction of incident light A′. The switch array substrate 12 comprises a first substrate 121, an electro-phoretic layer 122, and a second substrate 123. The electro-phoretic layer 122 is disposed between the first substrate 121 and the second substrate 123. The electro-phoretic layer 122 is filled with black electro-phoretic liquid, and the black electro-phoretic liquid comprises white positive electric charges. A common electrode 1211 is disposed on the first substrate 121. A plurality of pixel electrodes 1231 are disposed on the second substrate 123. A red color resists R, a green color resists G, a blue color resists B, and a white color resists W are disposed on the color substrate 11.
Specifically, different voltages can be applied among the pixel electrodes 1231 and the common electrode 1211 so as to form different electric fields. For example, an 8 volt voltage is applied on the common electrode 1211, a 10 volt voltage is applied to the pixel electrode corresponding to the red color resist R, and a 5 volt voltage is applied to the pixel electrodes corresponding to the green color resist G, the blue color resist B, and the white color resist W. Therefore, an electric field directed opposite to the direction A′ (directed upward) is formed in the electro-phoretic layer 122 corresponding to the red color resist R, and an electric field directed along the direction A′ (directed downward) is formed in the electro-phoretic layer 122 corresponding to the green color resist G, the blue color resist B, and the white color resist W. The upward-directed electric field pushes the white positive electric charges corresponding to the red color resist R upward. The white positive electric charges in this area thus have a higher reflection ratio to allow the electro-phoretic display displaying red color corresponding to the red color resist R. The downward-directed electric field pushes the white positive electric charges corresponding to the green color resist G, the blue color resist B, and the white color resist W downward. The white positive electric charges in this area thus have a lower reflection ratio so that the electro-phoretic display does not display any color corresponding to the green color resist G, blue color resist B, and white color resist W.
Specifically, owing to the existence of lateral electric fields, areas M1′ and M2′ shown in FIG. 1 will be affected. The area M1′ is located in the area corresponding to the green color resist G and next to the area corresponding to the red color resist R. The area M2′ is located in the area corresponding to the white color resist W and next to the area corresponding to the red color resist R. The lateral electric fields will push the white positive electric charges in the areas M1′ and M2′ upward when the white positive electric charges corresponding to the red color resist R are pushed upward. Hence, when the color corresponding to the red color resist R is displayed, portions of the colors corresponding to the green color resist G and portions of white color resist W will be simultaneously displayed. As a result, the color intensity of red color resist R is reduced to deteriorate the display effect.
Since reflective particles (e.g. the white positive electric charges) move to both side areas of the area corresponding to the color resists not for display, the intensity of displayed color is reduced to cause color mess. It is therefore very important to resolve the above-mentioned problem.